


Promises

by SlaughterHaus



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlaughterHaus/pseuds/SlaughterHaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dis shouts at Thorin for wanting to take her boys to Erebor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

“THORIN OAKENSHEILD, WHERE ARE YOU? Just you wait til I get my hands on you, brother, you’ll WISH you were fighting a dragon!” Dis’ voice boomed as she slammed into Thorin’s home, looking in every room.

Thorin heard her before she even opened the door, and promptly proceeded to lock himself in the cellar, “Dis! Sis! What’s wrong?” He shouted through the door. He could face goblins and orcs, work himself until he collapsed with exaughstion, but his sister’s rage was something to be feared.

“You come out of there right now, Thorin! You know exactly what’s wrong! I’ll shave my beard before I let you take my boys on a death mission to reclaim that mountain!” Dis pounded on the cellar door fiercely.

“Mama!” Kili shouted, out of breath as ran into his Uncle’s home, Fili on his heels. Damn, Dis could run when she wanted to.

“Stay out of this you two, this is between your uncle and I. Thorin come out here or I’ll blunt all your swords while chopping this door down.” Dis put her hands on her hips and waited.

“Okay but calm down!” Slowly Thorin opened the door and peeked out. Dis was livid looking, her hair and beard wild. Kili and Fili stood behind her looking apologetic.

“She over heard us talking, uncle,” Kili bowed his head guiltily.

“Thorin you listen to me, and you listen well. I do not want my sons to die. Or you! Losing my husband was hard enough, I can’t lose the rest of my family,” tears shone in Dis’ eyes, the thought almost too much to bare.

“My dear sis, they won’t die. Balin has read the signs, it is time to return home. We won’t be alone, many will accompany us, and Gandalf! You remember him. He’s a great wizard.”

“He’s a man with fizzpoppers,” Dis sat down, dabbing her eyes with a hankercheif.

Kili kneeled at her sit, a comforting hand on her knee, “mama, we will be fine, we’ll come back to you, we wouldn’t leave you alone in this world.

Fili kneeled at her other side and took her hand, “Uncle Thorin will look after us. We’ll be safe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't think about how the book ended.


End file.
